Icepacks having flexible bags have traditionally been used to hold ice and/or frozen water. These bags are generally used for helping with headaches and other medicinal purposes. However, as a headache remedy, the icepack bag is difficult to position and often does not stay in place on ones head. Bags by themselves are inherently not designed to fit the head of the user. As a headache remedy, the bag must be continuously balanced on the patient's head not allowing the patient to lie down. This constant balancing further inhibits the user from applying the bag and ice contents to selected and needed locations on ones head.
Several U.S. patents have been attempted to solve the above identified problems but with little success. U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,723 to Pomeranz describes a "rubber ice skull." However, this patent requires a single filling port for accessing the internal cavities. Thus, Pomeranz requires filling their entire device. Other patents describe elaborate and apparently uncomfortable strap and band contraptions to attach about one's head. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,160 to Ullom; 3,491,761 to Baker; 3,696,814 to Umemoto; 4,138,743 to Elkins et al.; 4,356,709 to Alexander; 4,551,858 to Pasternack; 4,781,193 to Pagden; and 5,163,425 to Nambu et al.
Thus, the need exists for a solution to the above identified problems.